Dance and Dance and Dance
by Nettie
Summary: This is about Bill Weasley, and the love of his life, a dancer who loathes Hogwarts. All she wants to do is graduate and dance. Neither of them counted on falling in love. R/R! One of Two parts.
1. Part One

Dance and Dance and Dance  


A/N: This is a rather strange fic about a girl who goes to Hogwarts but loathes it. She is a ballerina and a very skilled one at that. Bill Weasley is also a character in this, and I like Bill. This takes place when both of them are in their Seventh Year.

WARNING: THIS IS THE RESULT OF WAKING UP TO EARLY AND WALKING THE DOG IN A FREEZING COLD SLEET STORM. THEN HAVING THE DOG GET INTO YOUR ALREADY TO FULL CLOSET AND CHEW UP YOUR FAVORITE PAIR OF LIGHT GREEN COMBAT BOOTS. GRRR!

Disclaimer: Everything but the concept and Jodie belong to Ms. Rowling. It doesn't belong to me, I am just a freak with blue hair.

Bill Weasley was handsome, popular and head boy. Girls swooned when he flashed them his infamous wide grin, boys wanted to be just like him. All in all, practically the whole school was either in love with him, or admired him.

There were several people who were not in love with him, one of them was Jodie Kennan.

Bill walked down the corridors after dinner, looking a little sleepy, but none the less charming. He suddenly stopped next to a door where strains of music were drifting. He peeked inside and his jaw dropped.

Jodie Kennan, the girl who hated everyone was dancing. Dressed in a leotard and tights, her long brown hair pinned firmly into a bun, she was dancing.

Bill had never seen anyone dance like this before. She wore no shoes, and was dancing on the tip of her toes as if it was the most natural thing to do. She was a part of the music, she WAS the music.

Jodie's back was to him, so she didn't see him. Still not even noticing, she went over to a trunk that was in the corner of the room. She pulled on her toe shoes, and tied them quickly. She went over to the barre, which was in front of a enormous mirror that stretched along the length of the room. It was enchanted so that she could only see herself in it. She got onto her points, ignoring that pain that raced through her toes. She had already been working on her points WITHOUT toe shoes for about two hours. Concentrating, she began to go through series of steps, her feet flying,her body moving at an eye blurring pace. She hit the same spot on the ground every time as her other leg whipped around and around. She stopped, turned towards Bill and quickly got off her points.

_Why is he staring at me? _she thought for a brief distracted second, then she realized, he had probably never seen a ballet before.

He continued to stare at her with the strangest expression on his face. Then, without a word he walked from the room.

Shaking her head disbelievingly, Jodie went back to the mirror and began to dance.

Bill stared at her across the common room. Ever since he had seen her dance it had been harder and harder NOT to stare at Jodie Kennan. She had no friends, she never spoke to anyone and she HATED school.Yet she was one of the best students in the year.

She looked so cute right then, her long brown hair was all over the place, light amber eyes readings over her Charms homework, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She suddenly looked up, catching his eye. She gave him a good natured grin, then returned to her homework.

_Why is he staring at me? And why did I just smile at him? Great Wizards, I am really going insane._ muttered Jodie mentally. She sighed, and looked at her homework. She didn't hate magic, she did, however hate school. The only reason she DID hate it was because she never had time to dance anymore. Before she got her letter here, she had dropped out of school and had a tutor. But when she was 11, and got her letter, her parents made her come here, ignoring the fact that she had been training as a dancer since she was 4. She was just supposed to forget all that and go to a school for wizard and never dance again.

She of course, had other plans. As soon as she got to Hogwarts, she discovered that the Astronomy tower could serve as a temporary studio until she found something else. Finally Professor Sinistra got tired of finding her up there that he talked to Dumbledore and she was given a room to dance in.

She was suddenly ripped out of her musings by none other than Bill Weasley coming over and sitting next to her.

"Hello," he said simply, as if he did this every day.

"Hey." she said, getting up and rushing out of the common room before Bill could protest. Breathing hard, she walked quickly to her studio, and turned her music on. She had enchanted her tape player so it ran on magic instead of batteries. She tried to get to that place only she could reach, the one place where she belonged. Her feet began to move delicately across the floor.

"So," said a voice.

Jodie gave a small scream, and turned to see Bill standing in the door way. "Don't do that!" she said angrily. "And will you just go away?"

"Where'd you learn how to dance like that?" he asked curiously

"Mars," she snapped, trying to concentrate on her feet. But then he walked over and leaned on the barre. It was hard to concentrate when the most handsome and popular boy in Hogwarts was standing there, staring at you as if he had never seen a girl in his life before.

She ignored him, and turned her back. He leaned forward so that his lips were almost touching her ear. "See you later," with that he left.

Wonderful, thought Jodie savagely. I think I just made a friend. Great, just great.

*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``*``

After that, Bill and Jodie became friends. It was an odd friendship, he criticized her lack of curses, and helped her with them, she in return made him eat his vegetables. She wouldn't let him watch her dance though. Little did she know that he did go and watch her dance--and often. He borrowed his friends invisibility cloak and spent hours entranced by the way she moved. Slowly, they began spending more time together, and became closer and closer. Then, Christmas came.

That Christmas only two Gryffindors stayed in the tower. Jodie and Bill. Jodie, because she didn't think that she could stand two weeks with her parents and their fussing. Bill, because his parents were going to France, and he didn't want to go to his Grandparents with the rest of his siblings.

On the first day of vacation Bill didn't see her all day, but finally, around midnight she dragged herself in, looking exhausted. She sat near the fire, and carefully took her shoes off, avoiding his eyes. They were covered in blisters and cuts.

"What the HELL happened?" he asked, appalled.

She looked up, startled, then down at her feet. "Just comes with the profession I guess," she answered, shrugging. "I've got worse than these when I was younger, and that was before I had magic, so i couldn't do a simple healing charm. I can now though. To prove this, she took her wand out and tapped it to her feet, they healed, but Bill could see faint scars where they had been.

"What?" she demanded, looking him in the eye.

He didn't answer, but slowly got up and put his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her face towards him. She didn't move, her eyes were wide, but fluttered shut as his face moved towards hers.

Gods, what am i doing? thought Bill as his mouth closed on hers.

My god, what am i doing? Why does this feel so--so right? 

Bill deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.Now he was on the couch with her. Emotion swamped them, passion raced, nothing in the world mattered but themselves. When they finally came up for air, both of them were panting, their eyes never left each others faces.

"What just happened?" whispered Bill.

"I have no idea, but I think I want to do it again," said Jodie even softer than him.

Bill nodded breathlessly before sweeping her up into another passionate kiss. Before long, both of them fell asleep. Jodie woke early, and carefully got out of his arms.

What have i done? She asked herself, horrified. I've got to go, I need to go now. Frantically, she used a summoning charm for her things, two trunks were immediately in front of her. She maid them light, then scribbled something on a parchment. With one last look toward Bill's Sleeping form, she crawled out of the portrait hole and hurried towards the Hogwarts gates.

Bill woke some time later, a piece of Parchment. He picked it up, wondering where Jodie was. In her curling hand this was written:

_Bill--_

_I know that we cannot erase what happened last night. But at least I can leave so you can be happy. Bill, our lives are so different. You'll live in the Wizarding world, probably find some wonderful, brilliant witch to be your wife and raise tons of red headed kids. I'll go and dance...I've always planned too. The only thing that I never planned was falling in love. I am in love with you Bill, I have been probably since I met you. We aren't meant to be. I will love you the rest of my life._

_~Jodie_

Bill dropped the letter as realization hit him, gone, she was gone.

A/N: The second part is coming out tomorrow probably. I liked writing this...it was fun! I know what you could do! ::dramatic pause:: YOU COULD WRITE A REVIEW!


	2. Part Two

Dance and Dance and Dance

Part Two

By: Nettie

Twenty-Four year old Bill Weasley sighed, tugging on his fang earring. Work was getting monotonous, same curses, same places, and same woman who tried to get all over him. At the moment, he was in Scotland, still trying to figure out how to break a curse that was guarding a enormous tomb of treasure. He shrugged, and climbed into his tent to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jodie Kennan was dancing. But her heart wasn't in it. She was in the middle of her solo, in front of hundreds of people when she suddenly just stopped dancing. Murmurs ran through the crowd, the orchestra stopped playing. Jodie, dressed in a Juliet costume turned and ran. She ran and ran...crying, her silk clad feet getting muddy. She finally got to her flat. Undressed, grabbed her wand which she hadn't touched for years and cast a spell to locate him...Scotland...she was going to Scotland.

"Hey Bill!" called one of his co-workers. "There's someone who wants to see you! She's over by the ruins."

Bill sighed again, yet another woman he would turn down. The only woman he loved was far and gone...probably married. But he didn't want to think about that. Frowning slightly, his hands shoved into his robes, he trudged up the hill, and then stopped dead. No, this couldn't be. The light was playing tricks on him.

The figure about a hundred yards ahead of him was wearing loose baggy pants, her long brown hair pinned up into a neat bun. On her feet were toe shoes. Jodie Kennan looked at him, he hadn't changed much, not really, he did have a fang earring though.

Bill had broken into a run, and with a shout of complete joy, grabbed her and kissed her firmly on the lips.

She felt her knees go weak. In the 6 years she had been gone, she had been kissed many times. But none of them were compared to this, raw emotion and pure passion were in this kiss. she returned it, putting all the feelings that she had ever felt for him into that kiss. He picked her up in his arms, and still kissing her walked to his tent.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, later when they were lying on the bed.

"I missed you," she said simply.

Bill looked at her. "Do you still love me?"

She nodded. 

"Marry me."

She looked at him, amazed. "But--"

He put a finger to her lips. "Marry me Jodie. I love you so much. Say that you'll marry me."

"Yes," she said softly.

"Huh?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"YES YOU BIG STUPID PRAT! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU," she yelled laughing.

"Good," he said, sweeping her into another kiss.

"Dance and Dance," she whispered when he broke the kiss.

"And dance." he finished.

A/N: Okay, that was a little short I admit..but I think that it was nice. WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW ME? ::grins:: 


End file.
